Pups and a Whale of a Tale
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= - Italian= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring the baby whale and Rubble | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = September 24, 2016 December 1, 2016 March 11, 2017 March 29, 2017 April 12, 2017 | writer = Andrew Guerdat | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Get Skunked" | next = "Parroting Pups"}} "Pups and a Whale of a Tale" is the second half of the 20th episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. The pups put a new spin on freeze tag after they fly far north to help free a baby whale that's trapped under the ice. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Robo-Dog *Everest *Jake *Cap'n Turbot *Baby whale *Mother whale Jake and Everest are with Cap'n Turbot on The Flounder, once more equipped with its icebreaker, doing some whale-watching in the arctic, when they notice the mother whale wondering where its baby is. They soon notice the baby whale trapped in the ice some distance away, and disembark from The Flounder to try and help, but with the ice too slippery, and Cap'n Turbot unable to break through the ice with The Flounder as it is too thick and will take some time carve a path through, Jake calls the PAW Patrol. At the Lookout, Ryder is working on the Air Patroller's engines while the pups are playing freeze tag. When he gets Jake and Everest's call for help, he summons the pups to the Air Patroller, and soon has it take to the skies. Once they take off, Ryder briefs the pups on the situation with the baby whale, and selects Rubble and Rocky to help with getting the Baby Whale back to its mom, making sure to pick up Rubble's rig beforehand. As they reach the arctic tundra, Rubble and Rocky deploy, and Ryder soon launches from the Air Patroller to join them as they head to help Jake, Everest, and Cap'n Turbot. Ryder, Rubble, and Rocky touch down, but nearly lose their balance on the ice, but Rubble is able to leap from his hoverboard to his rig, deploy it, and with Jake's instructions, gets to work creating air holes in the ice, while at Ryder's guidance, Rocky uses his saw to cut the slabs of ice out, and Everest uses her grappling hook to pull them away, revealing the water underneath. However, during their progress, the baby whale jumps out onto the ice, but its weight causes the ice to crack and break, sending Rubble into the water. The Baby Whale tries to help, but the ice keeps cracking from its weight, so Ryder sends in Zuma to help Rubble, and Marshall to bring down a blanket for Rubble so he won't get hypothermia. Resuming work with helping the baby whale, when it doesn't seem to understand what they want him to do, Ryder suggests having Everest play tag with it, using her snowboard to lure it from opening to opening, thus allowing the playful baby to reach the open ocean and reunite with its mother. Cap'n Turbot, watching from The Flounder as the whales reunite, is glad to see the whales reunited, and thanks the PAW Patrol for their help. With that, Ryder, Jake, and the pups enjoy some tag as the whales and Cap'n Turbot look on. *Drill air holes in the ice so the whale can breathe. *Use his saw to make the holes big enough for the whale. Then, the baby whale can follow the holes to the ocean and his mom. *Use his scuba gear to get Rubble out of the water. *Give Rubble a warm blanket after Zuma gets him out of the water. *Use her snowboard to lead the baby whale to the ocean in a game of tag. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol Sea Patrol DVD.jpg|link=Sea Patrol (Canadian DVD)|''Sea Patrol'' The Great Snow Rescue.jpg|link=The Great Snow Rescue|''The Great Snow Rescue'' Jungle Rescues DVD cover art.jpeg|link=Jungle Rescues|''Jungle Rescues'' (Australasia, Latin America, and Western Europe) PAW Patrol Roll to the Rescue DVD.jpg|link=Roll to the Rescue|''Roll to the Rescue'' PAW Patrol Best in Snow! Collection DVD.jpg|link=Best in Snow! Collection|''Best in Snow! Collection'' (United States) PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Première neige ! DVD.jpg|link=Première neige !|''Première neige !'' PAW Patrol Jungle Rescues DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Jungle Rescues|''Einsatz im Dschungel'' PAW Patrol The Windsurfing Pig & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Windsurfing Pig|''The Windsurfing Pig'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups and a Whale of a Tale's Pages Category:Rubble is on the title card Category:Rubble is a first responder (S3) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S3) Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:Zuma is a backup responder (S3) Category:Marshall is a backup responder (S3) Category:Baby Whale needs rescuing Category:Written by Andrew Guerdat (S3) Category:2016 Episodes Category:Water Episodes